Aveux ou déclaration
by Atria97
Summary: La guerre change les gens. Elle change les coeurs. Elle ouvre les yeux et permet de voir ses ennemies d'un autre regard. Ils s'aiment mais ne se le disent pas. Comment cette amour va t-il se déclarer? Voici ma 1ère fic, un OS Drarry sans grande prétention


Titre : Aveux ou déclarations ?

Paring : HP/DM

Rating : K (j'aimerais faire plus, mais c'est ma première fic donc...)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fic. Je ne fais pas d'argent dessus, je vous demande juste une tite review si possible.

**ATTENTION** : Ceci est un slash. Il n'y aura rien de choquant à proprement parler mais je préfère prévenir. Donc les homophobes, passez votre chemin merci.

Notes de l'auteur : Sachez que ce ceci est ma première fic. Je ne vous demanderais pas d'être indulgent sinon je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer. Seulement respectez un tant soit peu mon travail, même s'il s'avère qu'il soit médiocre. Je vous remercie d'avance de me lire.

Petite note de dernière minute : Vous me rendrez vraiment service en reviewant car je ne sais pas si je dois me lancer ou non pour ma prochaine fic (dont le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit). Donc tous avis sur mon style d'écriture est bon à prendre. Si vous avez aimé dites le, sinon précisez pourquoi. MERCI MERCI MERCI d'avance ! ^^

**Aveux ou déclaration?**

Un jeune homme marchait d'un pas aristocratique vers la Grande Salle. Un jeune homme magnifique. Ses cheveux blond platine voletaient et retombaient sur sa nuque, suivant le rythme de sa marche. Ses yeux gris acier regardaient son monde avec toute l'arrogance d'un jeune Prince. Il était grand et musclé mais le plus étouffant était sans doute l'aura de puissance noire qui se dégageait de lui. Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Il était en retard au banquet de début d'année. Mais qu'importe, personne n'oserait le lui reprocher. Il poussa les lourds battants de chêne avec une étonnante facilité avant de se retrouver dans une position plus que déstabilisante pour une personne normale. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux le fixaient sans aucune retenue. Beaucoup bavaient devant sa personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle en s'arrêtant quelques secondes de plus sur son parrain, le si redouté Severus Snape, qui affichait un regard fier et quelque peu amusé devant l'entrée du plus jeune. Il ne s'attarda pas plus face à ce spectacle plus que désolant et se dirigea avec une lenteur calculée vers sa place, à la table des Serpentards. Il voulait qu'on le voie. Il voulait qu'IL le voie.

Une fois installé, il daigna enfin jeter un regard à la vénérée table des rouge et or. Il failli en perdre son masque de froideur tellement s'en était hilarant. Les Griffondors semblaient partagés entre leur dégoût pour le Serpentard qu'il était, et leur désir pour son côté bombe sexuelle. Ses yeux furent alors attirés par un regard radicalement différent. Deux orbes émeraudes scintillantes au milieu de tout ce rouge. Un regard totalement neutre, n'exprimant rien. Ce n'était plus nouveau maintenant. Depuis que Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier l'avait lui aussi sauvé de l'emprise de son père en tuant Voldemort et ses partisans, il ne s'intéressait plus du tout à lui. Etait il trop faible pour lui? Pourtant la magie de Drago avait enfin pu se développer convenablement sans l'influence néfaste de son père sur lui. Certes elle était noire et assez puissante, ce qui faisait souvent peur à ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois, mais elle n'était pas pour autant mauvaise. Alors, quoi ? Drago était énervé à présent. Mais tout comme Potter, il n'en montrait rien. Il ne montrait rien. Seulement il était difficile de se contenir, c'est pourquoi en quête de distraction, il se mit à observer les deux fidèles toutous griffons. La belette le regardait les yeux remplis de dégout, jusque là rien de nouveau. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle essayait vainement de camoufler son désir sous un regard de pur mépris. Il s'amuserait bien avec elle cette année.

Une autre chevelure rousse attira l'attention du plus jeune des Malfoy. Ginny Weasley le fixait, elle aussi totalement hypnotisée. Dommage pour elle, il n'était pas intéressé le moins du monde.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Les jours passaient, rythmés par les cours, les repas pris dans la Grande Salle, les soirées passées à la bibliothèque à espérer finir un devoir à temps et autres passionnantes activités. Mais Drago, lui, ne le regardait toujours pas. Ou quand il le faisait, c'était avec ce même visage neutre qu'il utilisait pour tous. Non, en fait il l'utilisait seulement pour ceux dont il n'avait rien à foutre. Ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Car même ceux qu'il exécrait avec droit à au moins du mépris. Et pourtant, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait que Drago s'intéresse à lui. Harry en mourait chaque jour. Il en avait même arrêté ses regards de mépris. Il était loin de le mépriser maintenant. Depuis que le blond avait eu besoin de lui en fait. Il avait vu l'être humain sous l'être abject, le beau jeune sous l'être humain, et finalement l'être tout court.

Cela faisait deux mois que le banquet de début d'année avait eu lieux, et un mois que les demandes à sortir s'enchaînaient pour Drago. Apparemment quelque chose avait rassuré les prétendants garçons et filles, qui avaient alors trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler. Ce dernier refusait toujours poliment mais cela ne manquais jamais de lui déchirer son pauvre petit cœur de griffon trop sensible.

Il marchait depuis maintenant quelques instants, sans but. Juste pour se vider le cœur et l'esprit, quand un bruit à côté le fit s'arrêter. Seul l'horreur et le désespoir atteignirent son visage parmi tous les sentiments qui l'assaillirent face à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Ginny, la fille dont il était le plus proche après Hermione, l'une des trois seules personnes à connaître ses sentiments à l'égard du blond Serpentard, embrassait actuellement ce même blond sans pudeur au milieu du couloir. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues, avant de se détourner et de s'enfuir en courant. Trop tard ! Deux orbes d'un gris métallique avaient eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Brutalement, il repoussa Ginny et partit à sa poursuite.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Loin d'eux. Loin de tout. Il ne voulait plus les revoir, il ne voulait plus y penser, oublier, mourir. Oui. En cet instant il voulait mourir. Qu'il était beau le Grand Harry Potter ! Celui-Qui-Avait-Tué-Vous-savez-Qui ! Pleurer pour un Malfoy ! Un fils de mangemort ! Si Rita Skeeter avait été au courant, il aurait pu être sûr de faire la Une de la Gazette dès le lendemain. Néanmoins il ne pensait pas le moins du monde à la Gazette. Son esprit était focalisé sur un certain blond, embrassant une certaine rousse. Comment Ginny avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle savait pourtant ! Elle connaissait l'étendue de sa peine, de son désespoir face à cet amour vain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé dans son refuge, à l'abri, sous un saule pleureur. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe tendre, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y enfouir sa tète. Il avait si mal.

Il pleurait le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne fallait tout de même pas rameuter des curieux hypocrites capables de le «consoler» juste pour son nom et sa fortune. Malfoy au moins n'était pas comme ça. Il était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être son ami, qui ne le vénéraient pas pour sa fortune ou sa célébrité. Malfoy le voyait comme un humain, c'est tout. Malgré leurs disputes, leurs bagarres, ils n'y avait jamais de faux semblants. Le blond était plus riche, plus beau et pratiquement aussi célèbre depuis qu'il s'était révélé être du côté de la Lumière. Un Malfoy du côté de la Lumière ça fait la Une des journaux. Drago…

-Harry !!

Le brun releva sa tête avec une vitesse déconcertante. Drago était devant lui, un genou à terre. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Que celui dont il était éperdument amoureux, et qui était accessoirement censé être son meilleur ennemi, le voit dans cet état lamentable. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il avait une part Serpentard après tout, alors la fuite pourquoi pas ? Pourtant en croisant le regard dudit meilleur ennemi, quelque chose le retint. Peut être était ce l'étrange regard (tendre?) que Drago posait sur lui, ou alors l'immense douleur qui l'accompagnait. Le fait est qu'il resta là, devant l'être qui représentait déjà toute sa vie, ses larmes se séchant d'elles même.

-Harry, je…je suis désolé, je sais que tu l'aimes mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne l'aime pas et ne compte pas te la voler.

Drago avait sortit sa tirade le plus vite possible en espérant de tout cœur qu'Harry l'écoute jusqu'au bout et accepte ses excuses. Mais devant le choc qu'affichait son Amour, il était plus que perplexe. Qu'avait il dit de si…choquant ? Car en effet le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'Harry était (répétition de était) choqué. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Déjà à cause des excuses de Drago. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, alors pourquoi le faisait il ? Il le détestait. Et ensuite parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à son charabia. Mais comme notre cher Golden Boy était, rappelons le, sous le choc, il ne put que répondre…

-Que…Quoi ? **(NDA : C'est pas comme****ça**** qu****'ils vont se déclarer… -_-')**

Drago était de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi Harry avait la même tête que si Granger venait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de tous les sorts de protections du château de Poudlard ? Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir parlé avec des mots simples, le plus clairement possible. Pris d'un doute, il se tortura les méninges à la recherche d'une possible erreur de sa part. Eh oui, on est le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard après Granger ou on ne l'est pas. L'intelligence ne se soigne pas.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te voler Weas...Ginny, si c'est ce qui te rends si triste. (On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'Harry pense qu'il parle de Ron.) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à elle. Malheureusement je ne peux pas dire que c'est réciproque, fit-il piteusement. Elle m'a surpris quand elle m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure, mais j'ai tout de même pu la repousser. Mais je te promets que je vais mettre les choses au clair avec elle, alors…tu me pardonne ? demanda t-il finalement, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Mais Harry se contenta de baisser les siens afin de s'adonner à l'observation passionnante d'un magnifique brin d'herbe. Drago comprit que le quelque chose qui n'allait pas et qui rendait le Griffondor si triste, n'avait rien à voir avec ses précédentes paroles.

-Harry, qu'on soit bien d'accord, euh…qu'est ce qui te faisait chi…pleurer il y a à peine cinq minutes ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses joues prirent une délicate couleur rosée.

-Tu sais Harry, même si Ginny…

-MAIS JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE GINNY, MOI !!! C'est TOI ! Toi qui est si beau que des dizaines de personnes t'ont déjà demandé à sortir avec eux, Toi qui refuses de sortir avec des gens bien plus beaux que je ne le serais jamais, il te faut quoi ? Miss Monde Magique ? Toi qui t'arrêtes sur des préjugés stupides pour voir une personne, tu m'exécrais car j'étais à Griffondor et maintenant tu te fous de moi, tu méprises les Poufsouffle, tu n'aimes que les Serpentard, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont à Serpentard. J'espère pour toi que Miss Monde Magique y était aussi !!! Tu ne fais même pas attention aux gens qui ne sont pas de ta maison. Ils ne sont pas assez bien pour Toi c'est çà ? Finit-il douloureusement.

Mais réalisant soudain tout ce qu'il venait de sortir à la face du blond, il piqua un fard monumental et reparti dans sa contemplation de ce pauvre Bibi, vous savez le brin d'herbe !! Seulement ce ne fut pas au goût de Drago qui lui passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. Les yeux d'Harry reflétaient une peine sans nom.

-Tu trouves que tous ces cancrelats sont mieux que toi, Potter ? Tu divagues ! Aussi longtemps que je serais en vie, rien ni personne ne me paraitra aussi magnifique que toi, Harry !

Et sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur, en un doux baiser. Il savoura ce moment magique avant de se reculer pour observer les yeux verts de son Amour. Yeux verts qui se remplissaient progressivement de larmes, avant que leur propriétaire ne se jette sur lui pour un passionnant et passionné baiser.

Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois, et par ce geste, un amour sincère se déclara, un amour qu'ils savaient puissant et durable, car aucun des deux ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie sans l'autre à ses côtés. Elles se scellèrent, inconscientes du fait qu'au loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux de braises s'éloignait, une larme unique de rage et de pure haine roulant doucement sur sa joue.

-FIN !! Dit d'une voix claire une jeune femme aux cheveux brun dignes d'une tignasse.

-Nooon, tante Mione ! Pas déjà !!

Deux enfants regardaient Hermione Weasley, confortablement installés sous leur couette, avec des yeux de chien battu. Mais celle-ci se contenta de faire disparaitre le livre qu'elle tenait en main, avant de poser à nouveau le regard sur eux. Les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy pouvaient être si adorables des fois, mais aussi si rusés. Sûr qu'ils finiraient à Serpentard ces deux là.

-Tante Mione, commença le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais mais aux yeux gris métallique, est ce que tu as vraiment écris toutes les histoires de ce qui s'est déroulé à Poudlard pendant que tu y étais ?

-Oui, James ! Mais je dois dire que celle-ci est mon chef-d'œuvre. Vos pères ont toujours eu les plus fabuleuses aventures. Ils sont aussi parfaits pour stimuler l'inspiration.

-Es ce qu'on pourra avoir la suite alors ? Continua sa sœur identique, ayant cernée la manœuvre de son frère. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est arrivé ensuite, surtout avec Ginny. Elle est méchante.

-Ca, les enfants, c'est une autre histoire. Allez, maintenant, James, Narcissa, au lit !!!! Faites de beaux rêves !

-Merci, bonne nuit tante Mione. Dis bonne nuit à Oncle Ron pour nous ! Enfin, si vous dormez… Dirent les jumeaux, parfaitement synchrones.

-Je-n'y-manquerais-pas. Bonne nuit. Fit Hermione légèrement crispée sous la remarque, mais faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Et les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant deux petites bouilles endormies rêver à la « déclaration d'Amour » de leurs pères.

FIN

Alors ? Review ?

Pour ceux qui ont apprécié, je dois dire que cette fic était avant tout un test et que je travaille actuellement sur quelque chose de plus...long. J'ai néanmoins pris plaisir à l'écrire et savoir qu'elle a été lue suffit à me rendre heureuse. Bon, après si vous ne l'avez pas aimé çà m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi. Merci encore et j'espère vous retrouvez.

Et pour finir, un GRAND MERCI à ma béta pour cette fic : ocechan, sans laquelle je n'aurais pas vu la quantité incroyable de fautes que j'avais laissée. Merci encore pour tous ce que tu as fais.

BYE BYE ^^

Atria97


End file.
